warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Eagle Warriors
The Eagle Warriors are a fleet-based Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines' Legion. Since the Eagle Warriors are a fleet-based Chapter with no permanent homeworld on which to build their fortress-monastery, they are continually on campaign to defend those star systems originally conquered by Roboute Guilliman during the Great Crusade. Within the Mythos Angelica Mortis, the great work concerning the Space Marines of the latter part of the 37th Millennium, the Eagle Warriors are listed as the immediate forebears of the Marines Errant, although why they were singled out for the honour of a 'named' founding (23rd Founding) being drawn from their ranks at this time remains lost to posterity. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Assault on Kyran's Pass (Unknown.M41)' - The Eagle Warriros assisted in the Assault on Kyran's Pass. *'Balur Secundus Strike Force (Unknown.M41)' - The Eagle Warriors' 7th Company participated in the Balur Secundus Strike Force. *'Fall of Medusa V (999.M41)' - The Fall of Medusa V was a multi-sided military conflict fought on the Imperial Mining World of Medusa V in the Ultima Segmentum that was devoured by a Warp Storm in 999.M41. Luckily, the military forces of the Imperium of Man were able to evacuate the entire surviving civilian population of the planet before it was consumed. Before completing this evacuation, the world became the center of a large military conflict between eight of the Milky Way Galaxy's major powers for control of the world, each for its own reasons. The 4th Company of the Eagle Warriors earned particular renown during this campaign. *'Zeist Campaign (999.M41)' - The Zeist Campaign was a military conflict fought between the Imperium of Man and the Tau Empire, in the Zeist Sector of the Ultima Segmentum. Taking place in 999.M41, during the Tau Empire's Third Sphere Expansion, it ran concurrently with Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th Black Crusade and the assault on Imperial space by the Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan. As the Imperium's military was heavily involved with preventing the breakout of the Forces of Chaos from the Cadian Gate on the other side of Imperial space, the Tau took advantage of this distraction to rapidly expand their territory. With the victory of the Imperium, the Zeist Campaign marked the end of the Third Sphere Expansion, the Tau Empire having grown to 133% of its prior size. Chapter Master Marneus Calgar despatched Captain Cato Sicarius and the Ultramarines' famous 2nd Company to the Zeist Sector to draw a defensive line through which the Tau would not be able to pass. Calgar also sent requests to other nearby Space Marine Chapters for further assistance. the Tau expansion slowed and then stopped under the Imperial assaults. Eventually, only the world of Augura, in the Zeist Sector, remained in Tau hands, as their only remaining logistical and repair source in the area. Space Marines from the Night Watch, Halo Dragons, Silver Skulls, Sable Swords, Crimson Fists, Iron Lords, Aurora Chapter, and the Knights of the Raven, as well as many others, had all joined the Ultramarines in the attack on Augura. A score of Eagle Warriors Terminators participated in the assault on Augura, and despite the Tau's advanced weaponry and technology, they were unable to stand against the combined force of Astartes. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Eagle Warriors wear a halved Power Armour colour scheme of blue and white and display individual company colors on the left knee pad. Chapter Badge The Chapter badge consists of a blue eagle's wing. Weapons and equipment are usually detailed in red. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pp. 22-23 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 24, 48 *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition), p. 42 *''The Fall of Medusa V'' (2006 booklet) *''How to Paint Space Marines'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 96, 122 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War, Part One'', p. 74 *''Insignium Astartes'' Category:E Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Ultramarines